Piston pumps are particularly suited for use in medical infusion technology. Predominantly tube pumps and injection pumps are currently in use. Tube pumps which work according to the peristaltic principle are used above all when larger quantities of fluid are to be administered. A provision of these quantities of fluid occurs for example by means of an infusion bag. In the case of syringe pumps the delivery volume through the injection body is limited and includes generally not more than 50 ml, wherein some models even allow a liquid supply of up to 100 ml.
Tube pumps according to the peristaltic principle are very widespread and are also ambulatory, e.g., used for artificial nutrition. Because of its pump principle, their delivery accuracy is, however, worse than that of injection pumps. Furthermore the secure closing of the inlet and outlet ports is crucial, wherein conventional infusion sets, whose fluid delivery function is facilitated via a peristaltic segment, usually comprise a so-called “free flow clamp” to eliminate a gravity-induced fluid flow which simply squeezes the tube.